Along with the development of smart hardware, digital cameras having an auto-focusing function have become more and more popular. Although the digital cameras are detected before them leave the factory, lens assemblies may be damaged during the delivery and assembly, e.g., the lens assemblies may not be installed at an accurate position.
Currently, the lens assemblies are detected manually one by one. This detection method is time-consuming, labor-consuming and expensive, and meanwhile no uniform detection standard may be applied.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme so as to overcome the above-mentioned defects.